


Royal flush

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: И черт его дернул садиться играть с ним? Да еще с такими ставками!написано на заявку 09 пвп-тур "Мориарти/Моран. Кинковый секс с Джимом сверху", первое исполнениеhttp://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p187583402.htm





	Royal flush

Джим одну за другой выложил на стол пять карт. Моран моргнул пару раз, всматриваясь в расклад, перевел взгляд сначала на свои и затем снова на карты Джима.

— Нет, ну ты же не серьезно?!  
— Вполне!  
— Но как?  
— Мой дорогой, я всегда добиваюсь поставленных целей. Тебе ли не знать? — Голос Мориарти был мягкий, вкрадчивый, очень ласковый, но глаза при этом смотрели серьезно, и этот контраст заставил Себастьяна вздрогнуть.

И черт его дернул садиться играть с ним? Да еще с такими ставками!

Нет, с другой стороны, если бы выиграл он, а не Джим, на счет Морана упала бы кругленькая сумма, которую он уже мысленно поделил на все свои надобности. Почему он был уверен, что выиграет, а? С Джимом нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным.

— Признайся, как? — Морану остро хотелось узнать, каким образом можно в раз обставить его, карточного шулера, для которого закрыты все казино Вегаса, равно как и вообще въезд на территорию США.

Мориарти усмехнулся.

— Не тяни время. Это не фокус, это расчет. Ты слишком самоуверен, Себастьян.  
— А если...  
— Если откажешься? — Джим чуть ослабил галстук, будто раздумывая, как покарать непослушного подчиненного. — Это не в твоих интересах, вот и все...

Ладно, черт с ним. В конце концов, не жизнь проиграл, а лишь временное пользование телом, это можно и перетерпеть. Правда, зачем это Джиму, Моран так и не понял, он раньше не замечал, чтобы Мориарти вообще интересовал секс как таковой.

— Прямо тут?  
— Есть другие предложения?   
— Ну... — Моран огляделся. Обстановка гостиной к утехам не располагала. — Спальня?  
— Вот еще?! Скучно! 

Джим отодвинул ногой журнальный столик.

— Долги лучше отдавать сразу, Себастьян. — Взгляд Джима стал немного теплее, ну и на том спасибо.

Моран поднялся с кресла и подошел ближе. Джим смотрел на него снизу вверх, медленно стягивая галстук с шеи. Жест был настолько эротичным, что Моран судорожно сглотнул. Он заметно волновался.

Джим кивнул.  
— Первый шаг сделан, дальше, пожалуйста!

Тон, которым было это произнесено, не подразумевал отказа, у Морана подкосились колени, и он с трудом удержался на ногах. 

Дрожащими руками Моран потянул вверх джемпер, стянул его уже чуть решительнее и, стараясь не смотреть на Джима, принялся расстегивать брюки. Пальцы слушались плохо.   
Джим сидел в кресле, чуть откинув голову, и внимательно наблюдал, как Себастьян раздевается. На лице Мориарти не отражалось никаких эмоций.

Оставшись только в белье, Моран наконец поднял глаза на Джима, пытаясь смотреть с вызовом. Хотя какой уж тут вызов!  
Мориарти вопросительно поднял брови, кивком головы указывая на последний предмет одежды.  
Моран чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и быстро снял трусы, сдерживая желание прикрыться от этого взгляда.

Джим прыснул в кулак, отчего Моран нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Такого неловкого чувства он не испытывал давно, наверное, со школы, где его чуть было не застали за мастурбацией на фото Чиччолины. Но тогда он успел спрятать журнал. А сейчас...  
— Подойди ближе...

Себастьян подошел, вставая слева от кресла Мориарти.

Джим положил руку ему на живот. Рука была теплая и сухая, но Моран непроизвольно втянул живот, словно уклоняясь от прикосновения. Член при этом почему-то дернулся, и Моран удивленно посмотрел вниз.

— Всегда открывай в себе новое, — Джим довольно ухмыльнулся, проведя рукой по густой дорожке волос от пупка вниз.  
— Красивый... — сказал он шепотом, поглаживая нежную кожу члена кончиками пальцев. — Девушки без ума, правда?   
Ладонь Джима проскользнула ниже, подхватила яички, словно взвешивая.  
Моран затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: это было даже приятно. Он сам не заметил, как прикрыл глаза.  
— Нет, смотри на меня! — раздраженно прошипел Джим, сжимая ладонь, и Моран подчинился.

Джим ласкал его медленно, но уверенно, и результат не заставил себя ждать. Моран выдохнул сквозь зубы, убеждая себя, что от мануальной стимуляции у кого хочешь встанет, и неважно, кто тебя трогает.

Пальцы Джима проникли под яички, поглаживая напрягшееся основание мошонки в очень опасной близости от ануса. Моран непроизвольно сжался.

— Да перестань, — фыркнул Джим, убирая руку.  
Моран выдохнул, все его тело мелко дрожало.  
— О, господи, — утомленно выдохнул Джим и встал с кресла.

Он подошел вплотную, положил руку на затылок Морана и подтянул его к себе. Моран зажмурился, когда Джим прикоснулся к его губам своими. Но поцелуй был на удивление нежным. 

Мориарти мягко целовал его, лишь слегка проникая языком, и Моран последовал за ним, отвечая на ласковые прикосновения. Джим захватил его язык, посасывая его с чувством, и Моран ответил сдавленным стоном ему в рот — целовался Джим невероятно круто.   
Так круто, что Моран только через пару минут осознал, что обвивает его шею, путаясь пальцами в волосах, а руки Мориарти скользят по его спине, прижимая к себе все крепче, и Морану совсем не хочется противиться этому.

Руки Джима опустились на ягодицы, мягко сжали, слегка развели в стороны и снова скользнули вверх по спине. Моран выгнулся, потираясь членом о ткань брюк Джима: тот даже и не думал раздеваться.

Себастьян отметил, что Джим уже тоже прилично возбужден, и это совсем не испугало.  
Как в омут с головой! Будь что будет!

А Джим словно прочитал его мысли. Он разорвал поцелуй, посмотрел Морану в глаза и надавил на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени. Что делать дальше, Себастьян понял без слов.

Он торопливо, как будто боясь отказаться в последний момент, расстегнул молнию на брюках Джима и хмыкнул, обнаружив, что тот не носит белья. 

Джим рассмеялся, заметив пораженное лицо Морана.

— Может быть, я и рассчитывал на приятный вечер? — хрипло прошептал он, смахивая прядь волос со лба Морана, другой рукой направляя член к его губам. — Осторожнее, милый... но, думаю, ты справишься.

Моран приоткрыл рот, затаив дыхание. Головка члена скользнула по губам, а потом Джим толкнулся вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, давая ощутить вкус, затем вышел и снова толкнулся.

— Дышать не забывай, — и Моран шумно вдохнул через нос.  
Джим очень аккуратно трахал его приоткрытый рот, придерживая свой член рукой и проникая только головкой, скользя по языку. Рот Морана постепенно наполнялся слюной.  
— Теперь сам, — Джим нежно погладил его затылок.  
Моран положил руки на бедра Джима и, высунув язык, лизнул головку, а потом взял в рот, начиная медленно сосать. 

О боже, если бы утром ему сказали, что он будет отсасывать Джиму Мориарти в его гостиной? И ведь с удовольствием отсасывать! Себастьян еще не решался взять глубоко, но, судя по шумному дыханию Джима, и этого пока хватало. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — поощрял его действия Джим. Эти слова отдавались жаром в паху, что потрясало не меньше самого минета. 

Себастьян потерял счет времени, он закрыл глаза и, плотно сжимая губы, скользил по напряженному члену вверх и вниз, так что самому Джиму не было нужды двигаться.  
Но тут Джим подался назад и вытащил член изо рта Себастьяна.

Он, оказывается, уже успел расстегнуть рубашку.

— На кресло! — скомандовал Джим, голос его был уже не так спокоен.   
Моран вздрогнул: он все же втайне надеялся, что удастся обойтись минетом, но к креслу подполз и обернулся на Джима. Тот кивнул, и Себастьян опустился грудью на сидение, вжимаясь руками в подлокотники. 

Было немного страшно. Какое-то время не происходило ничего, и Моран опять обернулся через плечо. Оказалось, что Джим просто рассматривает своего подчиненного, крутя в руках невесть откуда взявшийся тюбик со смазкой.

Себастьян судорожно вздохнул, когда Джим заставил его раздвинуть ноги и опустился сзади. Одну руку Джим положил ему на плечо, успокаивающе поглаживая, в то время как влажные от смазки пальцы второй руки, кружили около нервно сжимающегося отверстия.  
Моран рвано задышал, прогибаясь в спине, когда пальцы надавили чуть сильнее, проникнув на одну фалангу. Джим словно и не заметил сопротивления, протолкнув еще немного вперед. Моран закусил губу, сдерживая болезненный стон.

— Тихо, тихо, просто дыши ртом... — Джим слегка согнул пальцы внутри его тела и задвигал ими, массируя и растягивая.   
Моран задышал чаще, а пальцы задвигались ритмичнее, проникая все глубже.  
И вдруг Моран аж приподнялся на локтях от пронзившего тело удовольствия.

— Еще! — взмолился он, и Джим снова надавил на простату.   
Моран вскрикнул, и перед глазами на секунду потемнело.

Джим вынул пальцы, погладил его спину двумя руками вверх-вниз, стирая выступивший пот. Себастьяна уже откровенно трясло, напряжение в члене было почти невыносимым.  
Джим развел его ягодицы, приставил хорошо увлажненную смазкой головку к подготовленному отверстию и начал медленно вдавливаться внутрь.

Моран с силой вцепился в подлокотники, так что костяшки пальцев побелели. Хоть член Мориарти был и не самый большой, уж точно меньше, чем у самого Морана, но первое проникновение оказалось немного болезненным.

Надо отдать должное, Джим был нетороплив. Он вошел не на всю длину, но Морану казалось, что он заполнен целиком.

Временная остановка дала возможность восстановить дыхание и немного привыкнуть.  
Джим проник рукой к члену Себастьяна, несколько раз провел по нему, и только потом начал двигаться сам, очень плавно, практически до конца выходя, а затем вновь погружаясь. И еще, и еще, пока Моран вдруг не осознал, что сам непроизвольно подается назад и вперед.

Мориарти при каждом толчке внутрь хрипло стонал и все сильнее водил рукой по члену Себастьяна. От этих звуков и движений у Морана просто сносило крышу. Джим чуть потянул его на себя, меняя угол, и тут уже Моран захлебнулся стоном. Яйца моментально подтянулись вверх.

— Давай же, детка, — Джим задвигался резче, — порадуй папочку, я хочу тебя слышать!

И Моран, как по команде, сначала вскрикнул, потом еще раз, а потом уже застонал, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Да и не было смысла. 

Джим трахал его все сильнее, проникая уже на всю длину. До слуха Морана, как сквозь толщу воды, доносились ритмичные шлепки бедер о его ягодицы. Он царапал пальцами подлокотники и спинку кресла, не думая больше ни о чем на свете. Таких ощущений он никогда не испытывал, острейшее удовольствие пронзало тело, терпеть уже не было сил.  
Рука Джима на его члене, член Джима в нем самом — что-то невозможное, невероятное, сладкое, горячее... 

— Ооо, нееет... — Моран вздрогнул, и из горла вырвался вопль. Тело точно взорвалось, оргазм был какой-то невероятной силы. 

Джим в последний раз вогнал в него член и замер, хрипло рыча и содрогаясь, крепко впившись пальцами в бедро Морана.

Следующие несколько минут Себастьян просто не запомнил.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил рядом с собой сидящего на полу Джима.  
Взгляд его был еще затуманен.

Он нежно и задумчиво поглаживал Морана по вздрагивающему бедру.  
— В следующий раз... думаю... ты не выберешь деньги в качестве ставки, ведь так? — произнес Джим, и Моран кивнул, закрывая глаза.

«В следующий раз... Ох, в следующий раз я уж постараюсь отыграться», — пронеслось в голове у Себастьяна, а Джим лишь хрипло рассмеялся, как будто он действительно мог читать мысли.


End file.
